Security documents or documents of value are used for example for the identification of people and/or objects and/or for cashless payment transactions. They have, inter alia, visually perceptible features, which assign them uniquely to an individual and/or an object and/or a cash account or securities account and which allow only the document owner to identify himself or to have access to the object or the account and for example to perform money transfers. For this reason, these documents must be protected against misuse. To this end, they can have, for example, a fingerprint sensor and a display device, via which the user can authenticate himself for use of the card.
ID documents are usually produced from plastic materials in order to ensure the necessary flexibility thereof. Documents of value or security documents are often produced by laminating a number of partially graphically designed polymer films, for example polycarbonate films, in a hot/cold lamination press in multiple sheet-fed format or also in a continuous lamination process with a plurality of heating and cooling press stations arranged in succession. Electronic component parts contained in the documents are usually mounted on a circuit carrier layer, which are connected together with further document layers to form the laminate.
To this end, DE 10 2013 102 003 A1 for example discloses a chip card with integrated active components which comprises a chip card module carrier and a wiring structure, an integrated circuit and a lighting device, which are all arranged on the chip card module carrier, wherein the integrated circuit, the chip card module antenna, and the lighting device are electrically coupled to the electric wiring structure. In accordance with embodiments described in this document, the carrier can consist for example of epoxy resin, polyimide, or FR4 (glass-fibre matting saturated with epoxy resin).
Document DE 10 2012 223 472 A1 describes a document of value and/or security document which has an antenna structure. In order to produce the document, the antenna structure is applied to a carrier body, which can be formed as a plastic layer, for example made of polyimide. Further, an electronic component can also be arranged on the carrier body, for example a semiconductor component. Furthermore, sub-modules can also be used as chip carrier, based on flexible printed circuit boards (Interposa), for example made of polyimide or FR4.
Document DE 10 2011 050 794 A1 specifies a security document or document of value which comprises at least one card body, made of a number of layers, and at least one display module. The display module has a chip substrate layer, which for example is formed from epoxy resin or polyimide.